Time
by Misty Grimes
Summary: When it's been 7 hours, 14 minutes and 38 seconds too long since you've last seen your girl. (Richonne Smut)


Hours

The sound of wood being chopped, nails being hammered, and men shouting instructions at each other could be heard from outside the kitchen window. Michonne took a moment from washing the dishes in the sink and looked outside; Daryl and Abraham were working together to place a support beam up against one of the repaired walls in the backyard. After a few minutes of struggle, the men managed to secure the beam. Abraham, feeling a sense of accomplishment gave Daryl a pat on the back that was a bit heavy-handed. Daryl winced and glared at Abe, but his eyes soften and said something to Abe that made him laugh.

"Are they still out there?"

Michonne looked to her right to see Carol watching the men from another window. No longer was she wearing the flower sweaters with trousers, those were replaced with cargo pants, boots, and a burgundy tank top.

"I think they're nearly finished," Michonne emptied left over food into the garbage as she watched Daryl and Abe picked up another support beam.

"I'll bring out some water for them." Carol grabbed a couple of cups and took out a pitcher of cold water from the refrigerator.

Cleaning the last plate, Michonne removed the sink stopper and rinsed the sink cleaned. The door opened and shut, glancing up, Michonne saw that Carol was outside carrying the two cups of water just as Abe and Daryl secured another support beam. The scenery felt surreal; if this was three years ago, it wouldn't be out of place for someone to bring refreshments for the men who were working on a construction project in the backyard or to have the luxury to enjoy cold water, electricity and washing dishes with liquid soap. The ordinary vibe unsettled Michonne because she had become comfortable with having nothing except time to just survive and make it to the next day.

As she reached up to put away some of the dried plates, she felt a hand on her waist that pulled her into their chest. Michonne knew only one person that could _almost_ get away with touching her in such a manner. She could smell the soap on their skin. The person then kissed her neck making her ticklish from the touch and the prickling of his stubble.

"It's been 7 hours, 14 minutes, and 3 seconds since I've last kissed you." Michonne smiled at his words.

"Of all the things you need to keep track of, you choose to track my minutes?" She moved forward to put away more dishes while the man still held on to her, nibbling her ear.

"You're top priority," he moved her hips to his crotch and held them there. Michonne wanted to let out a moan right then as she felt his hardness.

"Carl and Judith?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but it waver a bit and if the shakiness of her voice didn't give away her arousal, Michonne grabbed the sink for support and grind her ass onto him before she could stop herself.

"They're my top _TOP_ priority." He helped move her hips in a circular motion on his crotch. "And I've already checked on them."

He leaned over Michonne, placing most of his weight on her, covered her hand with his and pushed into her harder. Michonne whimpered, her panties dampening with excitement. She looked outside and saw that Carol was still out there, talking to Daryl and Abe. They were oblivious to what was happening in the kitchen, but Michonne knew Carol would be coming inside soon.

"Rick," she said quietly.

No one officially knew about them, but Michonne was sure most of "Team Family" had their suspicions. Michonne and Rick weren't exactly hiding their affection, but they also didn't think an announcement needed to be made about their relationship status.

Michonne stood up straight and turned around to meet Rick face to face. Before she can say anything further, he kissed her lips.

"What?"

"Not here. Upstairs." Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed himself just above her crotch. Rick's bulge felt bigger, Michonne was tempted to touch it, but she didn't want to further encourage his desires.

"You're to deny me my fantasy of having you on the counter?" He asked incredulously. Rick went for Michonne's neck again. Her knees buckled when she felt the sensation of him sucking and licking on her neck. "Eating you on the table?"

He kissed her again, their tongues meeting, Michonne moaned while Rick continue to grind against her and her legs responded to the sensations by moving apart giving Rick better access. He grabbed her backside and lifted her onto the edge of the sink. If Abe, Carol, or Daryl looked towards the kitchen they would be able to see what Rick and Michonne were up to.

Michonne kissed Rick's neck enjoying the taste of him and then moved away so that she could look into his blue eyes. Not losing eye contact she smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist—by this time any thought of getting caught was silenced by her walls clenching and her clit badly wanting to be touched.

Rick unbuckled his belt and jeans, not wanting to wait for him to pull his jeans down, Michonne snuck her inside his underwear. She felt the heat of Rick's cock, the vein that was pulsating, and each jerk as she ran her finger along part of his length. Rick's breathing hitched a bit on her forehead, encouraging her to touch more of him. Michonne pulled his zipper down the rest of the way and grabbed his manhood. She loved Rick, but it was moments like this when she felt she liked his cock a bit more. He wasn't completely hard, but precum was all over his tip. Michonne took her index finger and massaged the tip with its cum. Rick leaned into her neck, alternating between kissing and moaning. Michonne stopped her actions causing Rick to be the one to whimper.

"Baby I wanna feel your mouth on me," Rick whispered.

"You want a lot of things," Michonne sucked on her cum-coated finger making Rick groaned as he enjoyed the sight of her finger mimicking his cock. Satisfied with his reaction, she grabbed Rick's chin and kissed him. There was a fire brewing between them as their kisses became more desperate. Michonne's clit wanted attention, trying to appease it she moved back and forth on the kitchen sink. "Lucky for you, I want that too."

Just as she said that, Abe's voice ranged into her ear, temporarily breaking the hold Rick's eyes, mouth, and cock had on her. They both looked out the window and saw Abe putting away the tools he was using and Daryl and Carol were heading towards the door.

Rick and Michonne didn't have to say anything, the look they gave each other was clear. _Let's go._ Ignoring the dishes that still needed to be put away, Michonne and Rick made a run for the stairs. Michonne giggled as Rick ran up the stairs, taking two-three steps at a time, sporting a bit of butt crack and his erection bouncing on his stomach.

They were at the top of the stairs by the time Carol and Daryl came into the kitchen and they were able to duck into Michonne's room before the other two could reach the stairs. Michonne's heart was pounding from the combination of adrenaline and arousal as she locked the door. Turning around she saw Rick absentmindedly stroking his hardness, most likely not realizing the vision was turning Michonne into a puddle.

They made eye contact once again, Michonne needing no insistence from Rick, removed her top and then her bra.

"Come here," Rick commanded, his clothing removed as well, he sat up on the edge of the bed and reached out to Michonne.

Grabbing onto her hips, bringing her closer, he kissed all over her stomach causing her abs to constrict from his touch. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with his dampen curls. Rick removed her underwear and made his way up, he massaged her breast with one hand and moved her onto his lap with the other. He started kissing her around her areole and then took her nipple into his mouth. The sucking sensation made Michonne buck against Rick, his cock mere inches from her entrance and her clit was begging for attention.

Untangling her hand from his hair she tried to reach for his hardness.

"No," he mumbled and sucked on her nipple little harder—Michonne gasped from the suction.

"Mhmm, Rick." He moved on to her other breast giving it just as much attention. Not letting her punishment deter her, Michonne grind on his lap, his erection rubbing against her stomach as she tried to relieve her throbbing clit. Stopping her efforts, Rick held her hips and removed his mouth from her nipple and blew on both of them. Michonne groaned as her already harden nipples embraced the cool air.

Rick looked into her brown eyes and she into his blues, if they'd known how good this moment was between them where it was just them, alone, no one to lead, no worries. Michonne wouldn't have waited so long to finally kiss him two months ago. And Rick wouldn't have wasted days trying to convince her, he wasn't worthy to be with her.

"Do you want me?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes," Michonne whimpered.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue and suck on your clit?" Michonne almost went limp in his lap. Never in her wildest fantasies did she expect Rick to talk like this. "Is that a no?"

"Yes—NO! I mean yes, please I want you so much," Michonne was becoming more fluster, she licked Rick's bottom lip, he captured her own lip into his mouth and sucked on it a bit.

"Show me how much you want me…" he whispered, "how much you want me deep inside you."

Michonne didn't need to be told twice. She got off of Rick's lap and kneel down, took his hard cock in her hands and lightly made twisting motions from the head to the base of his member and then with just her fingertips moved them back up. Looking at him in the eye, she licked around his head, over his slit and took all of him in her mouth. Rick clung to her hair, moaning her name. Happy with his reaction, she tighten her lips around him as she went up and down on his length and lightly massage his balls.

"God," Rick was moaning loudly. His hips raised on the bed causing his cock to hit the back of Michonne's throat. She reflexively moved back to catch her breath. "Sorry," he said.

Michonne smile and not removing her eyes from his, licked long stokes up his member and began to jerk him faster. She enjoyed making him squirm because of her touch, his eyes were glazed over, mouth opened, and she could see he was starting to sweat. Meanwhile, she also enjoyed the feel of his cock in her hand, the thickness, and the length, but the clenching of her walls and the ache of her clit screamed out to her—desperate to have Rick fill her up. The anticipation became too much for her, she touched her clit, her wet juices covered her fingers, her pussy slippery to the touch and as she massaged Rick with one hand, she matched the pace on the other that was rubbing her clit. A few more strokes was all she needed to cum, the pressure in her pelvis was increasing with each movement.

"What are you doing?" The gruffness in Rick's voice broke her concentration and before she could answer him, he got up, lifted her onto his hips and pushed her back against the door. "You think you've earned this?" He asked, giving her a deep kiss. The " _this_ " was currently rubbing against her ass cheeks.

"Yes," Michonne kissed Rick's neck, jaw, his cheek and mouth. Trying to convince him to end the torture.

"I love you," Rick said. At that second, Michonne wasn't concern about her sexual needs. They had yet to say those words to each other, although Michonne had no doubts about his love for her and her for him. Yet, she didn't really know why up until just now they never said 'I love you' aloud. Maybe, it would have made their relationship more real, but Michonne knew that was a weak reasoning. And was glad to see Rick tear down the last wall of doubt between them.

Rick carried her back to the bed, laid her down and this time he kneeled on the floor. He took one look at her and dipped his tongue in her opening. Michonne sucked in her breath at the contact and squirmed when he ran his tongue up her slit flicked it back and forth across her clit. She moved against his mouth wanting to cum badly as she once again felt the build up in her stomach. Rick licked her folds, outside and inside, sucked on them and then moved back up to her clit. Michonne let out a low wail when Rick dipped two fingers in her and began to move them in and out as he gently engulfed her clit with his mouth. She moved her hips faster, encouraging his fingers to go deeper even though she knew they could only go so far, her lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen forcing her to breathe, but as she let in air, her moans became louder until she yelled out Rick's name when he hummed against her clit.

Feeling her release near she grabbed his hair just in case he decided he wanted to stop. Her pussy pulsated furiously as she came into Rick's mouth. She bit her lip, not wanting to yell again in fear Carol and others downstairs will hear, but she quietly mewed and her body shook as Rick licked up her juices. Taking his fingers out of her, spreading her lips apart and cleaning her up with his mouth, he then licked her clit and moved up to her pelvis.

Rick crawled on top of her and gave her a kiss. Michonne relished her cum being on his lips and his chin, tasting herself on him made her wet again. She spread her legs wider, feeling Rick's hardness at her entrance. She loved his body weight on top of her as Rick went back to nipping at her neck. She felt safest when she was in his arms, the warmth of his body, his touch and his kiss made her feel like there was a future.

"I love you," Michonne said. Rick looked at her and her at him, all the hurt and loss they both suffered for a moment seemed worth it. They would have never found each other if it wasn't for the dead wreaking havoc on the living. Rick took his length into his hands and gently pushed into her. They both moaned as Michonne was filled up, they slowly rocked at a steady pace, Rick giving Michonne what she had desperately wanted minutes ago. Their pace quicken, they exchanged no words, just silent looks. Michonne looked down between them and quivered at the sight of his cock thrusting into her.

"You're beautiful," Rick broke the silence. "So beautiful." He grabbed one of Michonne's leg and sat it on his shoulder.

"Oh God," she groaned as he went deeper, her walls tighten around his length as he began hitting her spots. All Michonne could do was grab onto Rick's chest and hair as she braced herself, she felt an unbelievable amount of pressure in her pussy that she hadn't felt before and part of her wanted to tell Rick to stop, but that pressure felt so good. Rick sped up, the pace much more feverish and Michonne tried to hold on, she was whimpering and almost in tears because of how close she was, every time she felt she was going to cum, she would lose the intensity, but the pressure was still there.

"Look at me," Rick commanded and kissed her deeply, he moved his hand between their bodies and rubbed on her clit. Michonne yanked Rick's hair as her body began to cry out. "Cum for me, baby." The bed was squeaking, the tell-tale sounds of their bodies meeting and their juices mixing could probably be heard from outside the door, but they didn't care.

Michonne could see Rick's face was flushed, she knew he was trying to keep himself from cumming first. He made long strokes inside her pussy. Sitting up so that he was on his knees, Rick grabbed Michonne's hips so that she was firmly on his length, grinded into her and rub her clit in circular motions.

"I can do this all day. You feel so good." He thrusted faster, Michonne raised her hips a bit and match his paced. "You taste good too," he said licking the fingers that were just on her clit. Michonne didn't think she could possibly get any wetter but each time her ass bounced back on the bed, she felt a huge wet spot. The pressure she felt was increasing as she dug her nails into his ass, encouraging him to go faster and deeper. Rick got the hint, Michonne wrapped her legs around him as she felt her second climax. Once again she yelled out his name as her walls clench around his erection causing him to reach his climax as well. Michonne felt his hot seed spill into her, making her pussy flutter.

Rick snuggled into her neck as Michonne lazily stroked his back. She didn't want him to get up even though he was softening inside her, she knew if he got up then it was back to the responsibilities of keeping Alexandria safe. It was back to having to share his time with others. Back to the undead that were lurking outside the community's walls. She soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she listened intently as the steps stopped outside her door. She was about to warn Rick, but could hear his quiet snoring, soon the footsteps moved away from the door and down the hall.

"If they weren't sure before, I think they are now," Rick said groggily in her ear. Michonne laughed.

"They heard us?"

" _Us_? You mean _you_." Michonne rolled her eyes at Rick.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to be loud."

"It's alright." Rick looked at her and winked, "I tend to have that affect on women." Michonne snorted and pushed against Rick's chest to move him off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Nah, we're not done here." Rick thrusted his cock in her. Michonne's eye rolled to the back of her head as she felt herself becoming aroused again. Any exhaustion she felt was gone.

"Ok, but it's going to be you screaming _my_ name," she said, her walls clenching Rick's hardening cock. She gave Rick a deep kiss and rolled on top of him for round two.

The End!


End file.
